Tu Último Respiro
by CallMeEverdeen
Summary: "Si, porque él la había abandonado, la había dejado más sola que nunca, con un horrible vacío en su interior, el corazón destrozado y una depresión inmensa. Claro, no por decisión propia, sino por mero destino. Porque el nombre que tenía justo al frente suyo era el de él. Aquella era su lápida, de la que resbalaban inocentes y pequeñas gotas de aguas. Era de él y nadie más que él."


**Notas de Autora: Hola de nuevo! Aquí dejo mi tercer fic, es otro one-shot y en este caso es sobre Las Chicas Superpoderosas, en específico sobre la pareja de Miyako y Boomer, que es la que más amo en esta vida. Como verán en los géneros de la historia, es triste, quizás se preguntarán por qué lo hice si amo a esta pareja pero prefiero aclarar esto en las notas del final ;) Espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: OoC, UA. Contiene muertes y dolor.**

**Quiero agradecerle a unas de mis mejores amigas, Breathingforsomething, quien me ayudó un poco en el título de la historia, porque la verdad ella es a la que mejor se le da eso de los títulos entre ella, Azur Hartlzer y yo, ajajajja. Ah y también les tengo que agradecer a ambas por haberme ayudado a editar un poco la historia, Gracias amigas, las amo!**

* * *

Las hojas en la hierba crujían y sonaban al ser arrastradas por el viento, quien también sacudía fuertemente su cabello suelto, alborotándolo. Las nubes cargadas de agua ocultaban todo rastro de sol, volviendo el día gris y triste. _Depresivo_.

La lluvia caía fuertemente contra el cemento del suelo y de las lápidas que la rodeaban, cosa que no la hacía mover de su lugar, no le importaba. Sólo quería quedarse ahí agachada frente a cierta lápida, leyendo su nombre una y otra vez, sin ninguna expresión facial en el rostro, porque a ella le parecía que eso era un mal sueño, una pesadilla de la que quería despertar, le parecía tan irreal, como si leyera su nombre con sus propios ojos en la lápida pero su mente no fuera capaz de procesarlo. Porque eso no tenía sentido, ¿Por qué había pasado? No lo sabía, pero lo que menos sabía era…

¿Por qué…**a él**?

Él, tan sonriente y alegre, tan carismático con todos, siempre alegrándole el día a ella, haciéndola sentir tan especial como nunca, él, con un corazón inmenso, incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien, tan amable y cariñoso, decidido a poner su marca en el mundo, a ayudar a todos, siempre tan optimista, dulce y encantador…tan _inocente_ para esta tragedia.

Él, el amor de su vida, el chico de sus sueños, quien estuvo siempre ahí para ella, quien le hizo sentir querida y amada, que era importante en este mundo. Su más grande amor. Quien no la dejó sentirse sola nunca…

Hasta hace casi un año atrás…

Si, porque él la había abandonado, la había dejado más sola que nunca, con un horrible vacío en su interior, el corazón destrozado y una depresión inmensa. Claro, no por decisión propia, sino por mero destino. Porque el nombre que tenía justo al frente suyo era el de él. Aquella era su lápida, de la que resbalaban inocentes y pequeñas gotas de aguas.

Era de él y nadie más que él.

Recordaba la última vez que lo había visto, las últimas frases, todo lo recordaba.

Estaba ella bajo el umbral de su casa y él se preparaba para irse a la suya, estaba parado frente a ella sacando las llaves del auto de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón, estaba sonriéndole, y ella a él. Éste le plantó un tierno y largo beso en los labios y al terminar apoyó su frente en la de ella y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar mientras le decía: _"Te amo, hermosa"_, se separó de ella, caminó hasta el automóvil, abrió la puerta de éste y antes de meterse en él le sonrió a su novia cálidamente. Recuerda la vista del auto salir de su jardín, recuerda haberlo perdido de vista, y aún seguían esas palabras en su mente…

_"Te amo, hermosa"…_

Oh, si ella hubiera sabido lo que vendría después de que perdió de vista al auto, habría salido corriendo tras él, habría corrido con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su energía, y lo habría alcanzado, lo habría devuelto a su casa y jamás se hubiera separado de él. Pero ella no lo sabía, no tenia idea de que sucedería, de que le faltaba tan poco tiempo de vida al joven de cabellos dorados…

Y eso le partía el corazón en más de mil pedazos cada vez que pensaba en eso.

Todo por no haberlo sabido…por no haberlo presentido. Pero ahora él no está y no puede devolver el tiempo para cambiar lo sucedido, no podía hacerlo, no podía. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Cómo odiaba pensar en esa frase en momentos como aquél.

Y ella seguía ahí, junto a lo que daba evidencia de…su muerte. Seguía ahí viendo la lápida, escuchando las hojas, sintiendo la lluvia caer sobre ella. Pero no quería moverse, porque cuando ocurrían esa clase de momentos, en los que recordaba los últimos momentos de vida de él, en los que recordaba cómo fue que sucedió todo, no le importaba nada, no le importaba lo que sucediera a su alrededor, sólo le importaba el hecho de haber encontrado un lugar solo y silencioso, lugares como aquél. Sólo importaban ella y esos recuerdos de él. Nada más.

Aún recordaba cómo había sucedido, qué estaba haciendo y cómo se entero de aquella tragedia. Recuerda todo, con todos los detalles.

Seguían en su mente tan claros como el agua.

Luego de que él se hubo ido de su casa, ella entró en ésta, cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala de estar donde sus mejores amigas, Momoko y Kaoru, estaban envueltas en una conversación bastante animada así que ella se sentó en el suelo para unírseles. Fue un momento lleno de risas y alegría hasta que el móvil de Momoko empezó a vibrar, avisando una llamada de su novio Brick, hermano mayor de Boomer y Butch, novio de Kaoru. Su conversación fue interrumpida por la llamada al teléfono así que Momoko se levantó del sofá para atender la llamada.

Miyako recuerda claramente que su amiga pelirroja estaba parada junto a la mesa frente al sofá sin darles la espalda, también recuerda que estaba terminando de reír sobre un chiste de Kaoru antes de contestarle a su novio. Y cuando lo hizo, la expresión de Momoko cambió a una de preocupación, y alterada le dijo _"Brick…Brick, calma, no te entiendo, ¿que sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?"_ Miyako recuerda estas palabras a la perfección, porque también recuerda que la expresión de Kaoru y la suya también cambió totalmente, remplazándola por una de preocupación igual a la de Momoko. El silencio era absoluto, esperando a que Momoko dijera algo con respecto a lo que fuera que Brick le haya dicho y aclarara ciertas dudas que tenía en su cabeza.

Pero no lo hizo, su silencio fue sepulcral, su expresión cambió a una de miedo y estado de shock y el único movimiento que hizo antes de que el verdadero miedo de Miyako comenzara fue dejar caer el teléfono al suelo y mirarla a ella solamente, con esa cara de terror, con esos ojos cargados de preocupación que sólo le dijeron una cosa: algo le había sucedido a Boomer. _Lo sabía_. Tenía que ser eso, no encontraba otra explicación a la llamada de Brick, él llorando, la expresión de Momoko y sus ojos sólo puestos en ella. Su mundo se iba cayendo, algo malo le había pasado, estaba segura.

Y fue ahí cuando Momoko habló, con su voz cargada de preocupación, con dificultad, pero habló: _"Mi..Miyako…tenemos que irnos ya al hospital. Es sobre Boomer…E..él ha tenido un accidente y no se encuentra bien"_

Y fue ahí cuando ella rompió a llorar. Un accidente. Boomer había tenido un accidente automovilístico yendo a su casa y no se encontraba bien. No eran buenas señales, para nada. No sabía qué hacer, quería gritar correr, morirse, pero estaba tan paralizada por el miedo que no pudo realizar ninguna de esas acciones. Hasta que Momoko y Kaoru con lágrimas en sus rostros la alzaron del suelo donde se encontraba sentada y con su ayuda lograron llegar hasta el automóvil de Kaoru, se sentó en la parte trasera y ella con la velocidad que más pudo condujo hasta el hospital. La condujo hasta Boomer. Hasta el hospital porque Boomer estaba herido. Hasta el destino que ella menos hubiera querido en esta vida. Pero tenía que ir a verlo, tenía que asegurarse que se iba a recuperar, que iba a estar bien.

No podía dejar de llorar, sentía tantas cosas, su mundo se derrumbaba poco a poco. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo a las palabras que derrumbarían su vida si llegan a ser pronunciadas.

Miedo a perderlo.

Pero no, eso no iba a suceder, no podía suceder. Todo habría sido tan rápido, porque eran tan jóvenes, apenas su vida iba comenzando, apenas eran recién graduados de la secundaria, se estaban convirtiendo apenas en adultos, apenas iban a comenzar a construir su propia vida, en cualquier momento el podría proponerle matrimonio. Él era muy joven para que su vida terminara tan pronto, así que estaba segura que eso no podía estarle pasando a él, que eso no podía estarle pasando a ella.

Cuando llegaron al hospital comenzaron a correr con todo lo que pudieron hasta llegar a donde Brick les había dicho que se encontraban. Cuando terminaron de doblar una esquina a la izquierda, frenaron el paso y se encontraron a la mitad del pasillo junto a unas sillas pegadas a la pared a Brick y Butch. Estaban justo al frente de la habitación donde Boomer era atendido, esperando una noticia sobre él. Brick, sentado en una silla, con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo con unos mechones de pelo cubriéndole el rostro. Y Butch, recostado en el respaldar de la silla con la cabeza también recostada pero a la pared y con las manos cubriéndose el rostro. Preocupados. Asustados. Justo como estaban todos ahí.

Cuando se acercaron, Brick fue el primero en notar su presencia y levantó la vista hacia ellas y se levantó para abrazar a Momoko, ésto mismo hizo Butch pero con Kaoru.

Miyako se quedó ahí paraba, con su cabello largo y ondulado cayéndole a ambos lados del rostro, ya había dejado de llorar pero sus ojos seguían rojos, al igual que su cara y seguía cubriéndole esa expresión de preocupación. No dijo nada. Esperó. Tenía sus ojos puestos en Brick, quería que le dijera algo, lo que sea, la más mínima información sobre Boomer.

Brick notó su silencio y se separó de la chica pelirroja para pararse frente a Miyako, y le negó sin decir nada. No sabía tampoco, no les han dado ninguna información. Sólo quedaba esperar.

Su única reacción fue abalanzarse a los brazos de Brick y Butch para consolarse entre ellos.

Esperaron sentados un rato más, hasta que un doctor salió de la habitación con una planilla en la mano. Los cinco se levantaron en seguida y se acercaron al hombre, quien tenía una cara de cansancio y rendición. No levantaba la mirada, seguía callado y con cara de lamento…

_No…_

Fue la única palabra que se cruzó por la mente de la rubia en ese momento.

_No puede estar pasando…_

Hasta que al fin el médico dio la noticia de que fue imposible salvarlo, que el impacto había sido tan fuerte y la herida tan grave que no pudieron hacer nada, absolutamente nada, para salvarlo…

Definitivamente su mundo se estaba derrumbando y de la manera más dolorosa que pudo imaginar.

_Boomer…_

La persona que más amaba en el mundo la había dejado sola en el mundo, se había ido de su lado tan rápido, de una manera tan inesperada, de un minuto a otro…no lo entendía, no entendía nada.

Solo recordaba expresiones de terror y angustia, lágrimas, escuchaba llantos y gritos y su vista se nublaba más y más. Le costaba respirar, se le hacía muy difícil. Le dolía el pecho, le dolía todo. Lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia la manilla de la puerta de la habitación. Tenía que probarlo con sus propios ojos, eso no podía ser cierto, claro que no, pero por desgracia cuando logró abrir la puerta y asomarse un poco el doctor la arrastró fuera. Quizás quería evitar que ella viera el cadáver del chico para evitar más dolor, pero lo que él no sabe es que si vio algo, claro que lo hizo. El rostro inerte del chico, los labios, pálidos, sin color, y su cabello dorado ya sin ningún brillo.

**Esa imagen…**

Fue lo que no debió haber visto. No debió hacerlo, cómo deseaba no haberlo hecho porque ahora su último recuerdo de él no será esa despedida tan especial bajo el umbral de su puerta.

Claro que no, porque el último recuerdo que tendrá de él será su rostro sin vida…

Y eso fue mucho para ella, salió corriendo del pasillo, del hospital, corrió y corrió, no supo hacia donde se dirigía, sólo quería correr mientras lloraba, alejarse lo mas que podía de ese terrible lugar, correr hasta no poder mas, hasta perderse. Quería morirse, eso quería, la depresión y el dolor era tanto que sentía que no podía más. Corrió demasiado sin un rumbo exacto y poco a poco se le dificultaba también la visión hasta que lo último que recuerda de ese trágico día fue haber caído al suelo y que su vista se nublara por completo.

Se había desmayado corriendo, le habían dicho sus amigas cuando despertó en su cama al día siguiente, y la policía la había encontrado tirada en el cemento de la acera junto a la calle. Por una extraña razón le había gustado desmayarse, dormirse, alejarse del mundo real por un rato.

Y así pasó las semanas y los últimos meses desde lo sucedido. Vacía, sin emociones, neutra.

No comía mucho y pasaba horas encerrada en su cuarto, de vez en cuando salía a caminar a tomar aire fresco y uno de los lugares que más frecuentaba era el cementerio. Lo visitaba a él, porque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Su madre la había llevado al psicólogo para que la trataran, porque le pareció buena idea que un experto la ayudara a sobrellevar su pérdida, para que pudiera volver a vivir normal, para que pudiera levantarse. Al principio no quería pero cedió, porque sabía muy en el fondo que de verdad lo necesitaba.

Porque sí quería ayuda, quería salir de ese sufrimiento tan grande en el que estaba sumida.

Y el tiempo la ha ayudado bastante, el tiempo y la compañía de su familia y amigas, mas la ayuda del psicólogo.

Casi un año… ha pasado tanto tiempo, y durante todo ese tiempo se ha sentido de tantas maneras, ha aprendido tantas cosas nuevas, ha madurado en ciertos aspectos debido a ese gran golpe que le dio la vida. Miyako está comenzando a vivir su vida con más normalidad, sólo que muchas veces lo recuerda a él y cuando lo hace ocurre en dos maneras: Unas veces llora en silencio por el vacío que siente y se deprime y otras sonríe con su recuerdo.

Justo en ese momento era el depresivo. Ella fue a visitarlo a su tumba porque tenía ganas de desahogarse junto a él, sentía la necesidad de llorar. Y ahí estaba ella junto a su lápida.

No ha mejorado completamente pero se siente mejor ahora, más aliviada, más sanada.

Sabe que él no querría verla sufrir, pero ella es humana y así son los humanos, pasan por estas cosas u otras similares y sufren, pueden recuperarse pero se requiere tiempo.

Ya la lluvia había parado un poco y la chica de cabellos dorados decide que ya se ha calmado y con expresión serena se levanta del suelo, respira profundo, inhala y exhala con calma mientras el viento choca contra su cabello y su rostro y se voltea, camina y se aleja del lugar. Sabe que ese día ha sido en el que más ha pensado sobre el tema, en el que más a pensado con razonamiento y ha llegado a la conclusión de varias cosas.

Porque si Miyako ha aprendido nuevas cosas en su vida son:

**1)** Que la vida puede terminar en un segundo, cuando menos te lo esperas, así que lo mejor que se puede hacer es vivir la vida al máximo y disfrutarla.

**2)** Que cada día es un milagro.

Y **3)** que el tiempo cura todo, tarde o temprano.

La chica de orbes azules sabe esto como nunca antes lo hizo.

Lo sabe tan bien y se siente más fuerte que nunca que se ha propuesto algo que está completamente decidida a cumplir: No dejar que nada la derrumbe de nuevo nunca más, seguir adelante sin parar, sin mirar atrás, vivir como nunca antes lo ha hecho y ser feliz. Está decidida a hacerlo.

_…Y sonríe, le sonríe a la vida misma, pero sobre todo a su amado…_

Porque lo que se propuso cumplir se lo ha prometido a él.

_Y porque simplemente sabe que por eso, él desde el cielo, también le está sonriendo..._

* * *

**Notas: Bueno! No sé si me odiarán por lo que hice pero de verdad admito que me gustó escribirlo. Yo antes de empezar a escribirlo ya sabía como sería porque hace mucho tiempo, más o menos dos años atrás, estaba acostada en mi cama sola y de repente, no sé si por masoquismo o otra cosa, quise imaginarme cómo sería si algo como esta historia llegara a suceder con ellos. Y bueno lo que hice fue quedarme ahí en mi cama imaginándome todo con detalles hasta que me puse a llorar horrible. Si, lloré horrible, lo admito. Es que Boomer es demasiado especial para mi y al haber hecho esto me partió el corazón en mil pedazos. Ahora que lo pienso quizás si fue un acto masoquista jajajaja. En fin, hace meses atrás recordé ese momento y era increíble cómo me acordaba de todo, sin ningún error, asi que decidí llevarlo a un One-Shot y bueno, ayer me encontraba escribiéndolo toda la madrugada y aquí se los dejo ;)**

**De verdad espero que les haya gustado y haya sido de su agrado. Nos leeremos cuando tenga una idea para otro fic! Besos.**


End file.
